The quest to tickle Norway!
by Hetaliambydd
Summary: I was just bored


**i noticed I have a problem I'm obsessed with the Nordic five... haLP Me!**

 ***()()()***

the Nordics were bored, like really bored

"Ugh isn't there anything to do?" Iceland moans he was slouching on the couch trying to find some anime to watch

"Sorry Iceland but I have nothing"sighed Finland he was sitting in the kitchen with Sweden drinking coffee

Suddenly Denmark got the greatest idea ever

"I know! We should have a bet!" Denmark jumped out of his chair Iceland immediately asked him what is the plan Finland and Sweden listing aswell

"Well we all know Norway never laughs or anything like that so let's have a bet who can tickle him first!."Iceland made a face of shock that Denmark actually has a good idea

"That's sounds good plus we hadn't played a prank on him in a while and I think it's his turn" Finland finished his coffee and draged Sweden to start the game plan

"Okay what will me get if we win?" Iceland said

"The winner doesn't have to go with the rest to tell Norway were out of butter and butter cookies or any thing he likes to eat"Denmark said with a smirk

"What happened to them?!" Iceland panicked a bit

"Yesterday something made him upset I think it was Romania acsidently messing up his potion or spell thing so he ate all of them while you guys were out" Denmark explained

"That sounds good enough" Finland smiled "so it's settled? Ok we'll start when he comes back from Arthur's house today"

So they went to do their own thing, a few hours passed and Norway came back talking to his troll or whatever

He went upstairs to get changed from his clothes they got dirty because Arthur's brothers came over unexpectedly so he Arthur and Romania had to fight to survive for how he got dirty specifically Scotland came flying into him and he was covered in mud so some got onto him

Actually now that Norway thinks about it he should take a shower first is he took one and had putten his fluffy and slightly too big for him dressing gown and was just gunna sleep in it

Finland was the first to attack or so he tried when he saw him he he just couldn't he was to adorable, that sleepy look with that over sized dressing gown made it impossible so Finland was out!

"I i just can't " Finland was talking to himself on the floor hands and knees Sweden saw him and asked when he had gotten an answer he felt a tiny bit guilty for Finland since he was a sucker for cute things so to make him feel better he gave up aswell ( such a sweetheart! ≥×≤)

Next morning , kitchen

Iceland was ready to pounce, he was ready to tickle his brother. He had found out Finland and Sweden gave up so all he needed to do was to tickle him before Denmark

He saw him walking down the stairs his hair was a mess and he still wore his dressing gown, Iceland was stuck

 _h-how c-can brother b-be that- that cute?!_

He was walking to get his coffee his eyes were lidded and some drool was on his face Denmark came down the Stairs and when he saw this he fell down the stairs, he could hear Iceland and Finland snort , Sweden didn't really care and Norway was still out of it

Denmark knew this, it was the very rare time he will seek out attention from him, this was his lucky day!

Norway went back upstairs to change while the rest talked

"Me and Sweden gave up, sorry den" Finland said

"No problem fin, but why sve?" As they continued to talk Iceland took this chance to tickle Norway so he went up stairs and saw him in the bathroom brushing his teeth

He went behind him but before he could do anything Mr puffin Started to scwack and Norway found him

"Oh hi little brother, need anything?''

"No thanks"Iceland sighed and left the only one left was Denmark

Denmark was just sitting on the couch just watching some TV Iceland came down and sighed

"Did you fail too, Iceland" Iceland nodded and went to sit on the couch and putten some cartoons on they watched for a while until Denmark remembered he had to explain why Norway was like that

"Yo Iceland, I forgot to mention that I know why Norway was like that"Denmark said casually, Iceland just gave him a look like he was saying 'go on'

"So when he was little and stuff sometimes I wouldn't be there so when I came back he would seek for my attention, I don't know why he still dose it but it will happen every now and then"

"And how would he do so?"

"Like just coming at me and just cuddle with me, you might not know this but he is a massive cuddler anyways and wouldn't let me leave and usually he sleeps in the same bed as me and asks me to make him coffee, kinda wired I know but I don't mind it's actually kinda nice"

"You're joking right?"

"Just wait and see 3...2...1" and exactly at one Norway came downstairs and went to Denmark and just cuddled with him Iceland was just shocked so he just gave him a look

' no way he doesn't let you go'

'Want proof?' Denmark tried to get up only to get Norway to tug on his jacket and whining noooo so Denmark just sat back down then Denmark realised that he had a golden opportunity to tickle Norway

"Hey Iceland look" so lceland just looked at him

Denmark started to tickle Norway from his belly getting a instantaneous reaction he bursted into a fit of giggles so much so Finland and Sweden came into the room and saw Denmark tickling Norway

Norway was giggling snorting and trying to get away

'"d-denmark!" Snort " s-stop" snort then Norway needed to go to the bathroom (uyou know when you're laughing so hard you need to pee that whats happening)

"D-denmark stop I need to go the toilet"he was laughing yes but there was panic because he didn't want to piss himself infont of everyone

Denmark had letter him go Norway had gotten up and ran upstairs to the bathroom

"I guess you won Denmark" Finland smiled he has never heard Norway laugh like that before

"Yep!"

 ***()()()***

 **Hoped you enjoyed I was just bored and have a little writers block ≥×≤**


End file.
